Close Study
by Newverdak1502
Summary: What happens when one has homework and the other has other "studying" to do.........our young couple


He watches her closely. She's on the other side of the room, working on an assignment for a class. To anyone else they would grow bored of having nothing to do but watch someone do homework; but not him. No, he could watch her all day and still be fascinated with her.

She is completely aware that he is watching her, but it doesn't unnerve her as it might others. It merely makes her curious as to what he could possibly be thinking. Surely she couldn't be _that_ interesting!

To him, though, there was no better subject to study. It seemed that no matter what she did, she seemed very comfortable, even when he knew that she was far from it. The way she is curled up on her couch, with her notebook on her lap, she looks rather cozy actually.

It was times like this when he just wanted to sweep her up in his arms and give her the sweetest kiss ever. However, she was doing homework, so that was out of the question. He never wanted to distract her or be a cause for her to do poorly at anything.

Occasionally she is curious and glances up to see if he is still watching her and to make sure he is still awake. She feels bad that he is there to spend time with her and all he is doing was sitting watching her work on her homework. Yet every time she glances up at him, all she sees is love and affection in his face and she thinks maybe she sees curiosity, too.

He loves every time she glances up at him because whenever she does, he gets to see her lovely green eyes. Even though they have been together for sometime now, whenever their eyes meet, his heartbeat climbs ever so slightly and he becomes mesmerized by there beauty. No matter what she might say or how she may look he can always tell what she is really feeling by looking in her eyes; it amazes him how expressive they are.

For him, her physical loveliness is merely a bonus; her personality is what he fell in love with first. They had been friends before and the more they hung out the more he wanted to be with her and to know her. More than anything he loves watching her do the things she loves to do. She is always happy and put a lot of passion into whatever she is doing. The night they first became a couple, her beauty outshone her dress for the dance and smile would make any mans knees weak. She was even more beautiful, however, as she danced with her friends, laughed with them and especially when she fell asleep on his shoulder, on the way home.

He smiles at the memory and is pulled back to the present day as she closes her notebook. She looks over at him and gives a sigh of relief, silently letting him know she is finally finished. He looks in her eyes and sees the silent, unnecessary apology for taking so long.

He smiles a smile that she has only ever seen him give her; it is breath-taking, sweet and loving all at once. She can't help but smile back at him.

He loves that smile; it's gorgeous and makes him want to kiss her more than ever. So he isn't going to wait any longer. He walks over to her, takes her notebook casually and drops it on the floor beside him, all the while never taking his eyes off hers.

She throws him a questioning look, wondering what he is up to. He leans down, placing a gentle hand on her left arm and the other on her right cheek. He presses his lips softly to hers and her eyes close with the contact, loving the feeling that he creates whenever his lips touch hers.

Her hand reaches up to keep his hand on her cheek and the other slowly works its way into his hair. As their lips move slowly as one, her fingers dance in his soft hair, while his tenderly moves from her arm to around her waist.

The kiss is passionate, sweet, slow and pure. Everything he wanted to tell her as she sat worked, he was tell her now in this kiss; that she is beautiful on the inside and the outside, that he loves her more than she will ever know, that he doesn't care what they're doing he just wants to be with her. She is understanding everything he is saying and in return tells him everything she was thinking as she worked.

They pull apart just enough to breath, eyes still closed taking pleasure in the others closeness. His forehead resting against hers he nuzzles the soft skin on her face with his nose. She smiles, which means more to him than anything else in the world, and nuzzles him back.

He slides down on the couch to her left and wraps the arm around her waist tighter and uses the other to pull her legs onto his lap. She keeps her hand in his hair, playing with the strands and she lovingly touches his face. They look into each others eyes and know that no words need to be spoken to understand what the other is feeling. One simple word describes it all: love.


End file.
